La bataille change
by Agnostos Teos
Summary: Lors de la bataille des 5 armées, un nouveau peuple composé d'une personne vient se battre, changeant la vie de certains à tout jamais... Une histoire sur le couple Tauriel x Kili avec plusieurs oc...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tout se passe exactement de la même manière jusqu'à ce que Tauriel et Legolas soient à Gundabad...

Alors que les deux elfes observaient la grande armée de gobelins qui sortait de la forteresse, Tauriel s'avanca quelque peu... Alors qu'elle essayait de voir quels monstres ils risquaient d'affronter, elle vit une personne encapuchonée en contre-bas... Alors qu'elle se préparait à en parler à Legolas, elle vit l'homme se retirer, laissant un mot à l'endroit où il se tenait : "silence". Elle fut plus que surprise, comment avait-il pu la voir ? Elle décida de faire confiance à cet homme dont elle ne connaissait rien et fit comme si rien n'était ... Quelques secondes plus tard, Legolas se retira en silence, Tauriel le suit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil a l'écriture sur le sol, "de l'elfique, étrange" pensa-t-elle

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne fit que penser à cet homme, qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Était-il un allié ? Voilà le genre de questions qu'elle se posait...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Dale

Nos deux elfes préférés arrivent à Dale en quelques minutes grâce au cheval blanc que Legolas avait trouvé à Esgaroth... Les questions continuées de jaillir dans la tête de Tauriel en voyant la guerre faire rage... "Es-ce que Kili va bien ? Où est-il ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort..." Elle se répétait ces mots sans cesse, oubliant totalement l'étrange homme qu'elle avait vu précédemment.

Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin vers le haut de la ville détruite en tuant quelques orcs, Tauriel remarqua des boucs gravir la montagne menant a Ravenhill, "des moutons ? Sûrement des nains..." elle distingua ensuite deux touffes brunes sur ces moutons, elle eut une instant de doute "Non ! Ce n'est pas ...". Le cheval s'arrêta d'un seul coup, faisant manquer à Tauriel de tomber. Legolas en descendit et s'approcha d'un viei homme habillés d'une tunique et portant un bâton, "Sûrement un magicien" pensa-t-elle, le dit-magicien s'approcha d'eux alors que Tauriel descendait à son tour du cheval...

"Legolas ! Legolas Vertefeuille" dit le veil homme

"Gandalf !" répondit l'appelé "il y a une seconde armée"

"Quoi ?"

"Bolg commande une troupe de Gobelin venant de Gundabad"

Le viel homme se tourne alors vers le champ de bataille où les nains des monts de fer et les Orcs s'affrontaient... "Alors c'était leur plan depuis le départ... D'abord Azog nous attaque avec ses troupes puis l'armée de Bolg déferle du nord..."

Un très petit homme que Tauriel n'avais pas vu dit alors. " Le nord hein ?" il tourne sur lui même "mais où est le nord ?"

Gandalf se tourna vers lui et dit "À Ravenhill..." il se tourna ensuite vers l'endroit...

"Ravenhill" les yeux du semi homme s'écarquillerent en comprenant. "Mais Thorin est là bas, et Fili et Kili, ils sont tous là bas"

À l'entente du nom de son nain, Tauriel cru que son coeur avait arrêté de battre... "Non ce n'est pas possible"

Sans un mot, elle se retourna et s'éloigna du petit groupe, tuant avec ses dagues un orc qui lui sauté dessus...

Elle allait le sauver, coûte que coûte.

 **000000**

Chapitre un peu court encore une fois, je m'arrête à des moments où cela fait une sorte de Cliffhanger XD... Le chapitre suivant devrais être un peu plus long normalement...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Vous n'irez pas plus loin

Alors que Tauriel s'apprêtait à sortir de Dale , elle entendit le cor de ralliement elfe provenir d'un peu plus loin derrière elle... "Oh non ! Les elfes s'en vont ! C-ce n'est pas possible !"

Ah ce moment elle prit la décision de les arrêter, il fallait qu'ils continuent de se battrent, pour défendre Dale, Erebor et toute la Terre du Milieu...

Elle regarda alors les issues possibles afin de les bloquer à une porte, elle se mit à la plus proche et donc, la plus logique...

Elle n'attendit que deux minutes avant de voir Thranduil et un général elfe accompagné de sa troupe se diriger vers elle, tuant un orc essayant de s'interposer...

"Vous n'irez pas plus loin" dit-elle à Thranduil. Qui s'arrêta. "Vous ne les abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois"

"Sortez de mon chemin" Répondit celui-ci

"Les nains vont se faire massacrer"

"Oui ils vont mourir, aujourd'hui, demain, dans un an, dans un siècle peut être, quelle importance ? Ce sont des mortels" Il avait dit ceci avec une pointe de joie dans la voix et à ce moment, Tauriel compris que son amour pour Kili était impossible... Il mourra un jour, heureux ou non, de vieillesse ou sur un champ de bataille, elle non... Mais Tauriel ce repris très vite. Il mourrait peut être mais elle ferait tout pour que ca soit le plus tard... Elle brandit et bandit alors son arc devant le visage de Thranduil, celui-ci pris peur une seconde avant de se ressaisir...

"Vous pensez que votre vie vaut plus que la leurs ? Alors que l'amour y est absent ? Il n'y a pas d'amour en vous !" Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Thranduil semblait déconcerté, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parler comme ça, il baissa un peu la tête avant de la relevée, de dégainer son épée et de couper l'arc de la femme elfe en moins de une seconde. Il plaça alors la pointe de sa lame sous le cou de la personne en face de lui...

"Que savez-vous de l'amour ? Rien ! Ce que vous éprouvez pour ce nain n'en est pas ! Vous pensez que c'est de l'amour ? Seriez vous prête à mourir pour lui ?"

Tauriel pensait que c'était fini, que son ex-seigneur allait la tuer, mais alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux d'une par par peur de mourir mais surtout à cause de ce que le seigneur elfe avait dit, une épée qu'elle reconnu bien abaissa celle du seigneur, c'était son fils, Legolas...

"Si vous lui faites du mal, vous devrez me tuer" dit le prince elfe face à son père, déterminer, l'elfe femme n'avais jamais était aussi heureuse de le voir...

Alors que Thranduil baissait la tête de résignation, Legolas se tourna et s'approcha d'elle, il lui murmura alors. "Je viens avec vous" Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le pont menant à Ravenhill

0000000

Alors oui c'est du copiage total sur le film, et ca sera sûrement pareil pour le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma version arrive bientôt, tres bientôt...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Ravenhill

Alors que Tauriel et Legolas se trouvaient sur le pont menant à Ravenhill, une armée de Chauve-souris de Gudabad arriva du côté de derrière eux...

"Oh non..." Dit Tauriel, sentant que les choses se corsaient de plus en plus

Legolas baissa la tête et entendit le bruit d'une de ces créatures proche de lui, il se retourna et s'accrocha à elle par les pattes avant de s'envoler au loin en direction de l'ancienne demeure des Ravens...

Tauriel le regarda s'en aller, se disant qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner mais bien l'aider... À ce moment, elle leva la tête vers des bruits d'épée s'entrechoquant et y vit Kili, sur le bord d'un ravin, se battre contre quelques éclaireurs Gobelins...

"Kili" souffla-t-elle de joie de le savoir en vie mais également de peur, peur de le voir mourir sous ses yeux...

Elle se précipita dans l'avant poste pour essayer de lui prêter main forte. Elle rentra dans un couloir où un Gobelin l'attaqua et moura en quelques secondes d'une gorge tranchée... Un autre arriva, que Tauriel poussa sur une colonne avant de s'occuper d'un autre qu'elle avait vu venir puis de les tuer chacun leur tour. Elle monta les escaliers menant à l'étage qui était présent sur le côté...

On change de côté

Thorin se battait contre des Gobelin de piètres qualités, les tuant tous un part un avant de se faire projeter sur un lac gelé par Azog, sorti de nul part, se dernier prononça des mots en noirs parlé et une grande quantité de Gobelins arriva d'un cout...

Thorin perdit un peu espoir en voyant tous ses nouveaux adversaire, mais le reprit très vite en en voyant un d'entre eux tomber au sol, mort, une flèche plantée dans la tête, il comprit à ce moment qu'un elfe le soulagé dans son travail. Il passa donc sous les jambes du plus proche, en tracha une faisant tomber son adversaire, puis se releva un peu pour lui planter sa dague, la seule arme qu'il avait encore, dans le ventre...

Alors que les Gobelins tombaient petit à petit, d'autres plus nombreux arrivaient... À un moment, Azog levant le bras comme pour donner un hordre... Puis tout se passa très vite, Thorin vit un être ne ressemblant ni à un orc ni à un nain courir puis sauté d'un mur un peu plus loin, ensuite, le temps sembla ralentit, Thorin ne bougait plus mais il voyait bien... La personne était habillée d'une tunique verte et marron, elle possédait également une capuche cachant son visage, meme si il était de dos... La personne portait un arc qui était bandé au maximum, elle avait également une épée dans un fourreau... Alors que cette personne descendait de plus en plus dans son saut à l'horizontale, Thorin comprit que c'était un allié quand il le vit visé Azog de son arc...

00000000000

Encore un chapitre relativement court, mais avec de l'évolution ! Première apparition de mon premier Oc au premier plan...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'essaierai de sortir le prochain rapidement mais je ne peux rien promettre...


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel allié

Alors que les Gobelins tombaient petit à petit, d'autres plus nombreux arrivaient... À un moment, Azog levant le bras comme pour donner un hordre... Puis tout se passa très vite, Thorin vit un être ne ressemblant ni à un orc ni à un nain courir puis sauté d'un mur un peu plus loin, ensuite, le temps sembla ralentit, Thorin ne bougait plus mais il voyait bien... La personne était habillée d'une tunique verte et marron, elle possédait également une capuche cachant son visage, meme si il était de dos... La personne portait un arc qui était bandé au maximum, elle avait également une épée dans un fourreau... Alors que cette personne descendait de plus en plus dans son saut à l'horizontale, Thorin comprit que c'était un allié quand il le vit visé Azog de son arc...

Puis, la personne lâcha la corde, la flèche se traça un chemin à travers les gobelins, transperçant la gorge de l'un d'entre eux mais continuant sa route... Puis le temps se remis à une vitesse normale et Azog se la prit dans le bras droit, celui qui n'était pas coupé... Il hurla de douleur, se tenant le bras...

L'homme encapuchonné se rattrapa en roulade, dégaina son épée au passage puis s'élança vers les gobelins restant, tranchant la gorge de certains, plantant son épée dans le torse d'autres, se frayant un chemin vers Azog...

Celui-ci tenait toujours son bras et regardait l'homme fonçer sur lui... Lorsqu'il arriva à bonne distance, il essaya de l'attaquer avec la lame greffée dans le bras, l'homme esquiva aisément et se prépara à le percer de sa lame...

"Non !" cria Thorin

L'homme s'écarta au dernier moment, ne touchant pas l'Orc Pale, il s'éloigna de celui-ci et se tourna vers Thorin.

"Je m'en charge, allez aidez mon neveux un peu plus loin" lâcha se dernier avec rage...

L'homme encapuchonné fit "oui" de la tête et parti d'un côté du lac gelé, tuant un gobelin au passage... Un détail frappa Thorin lorsqu'il le regarda partir, on pouvait tres distinquement voir un anneau avec des écritures bleu au dessus de son gant vert lui aussi... Un autre détail le frappa, les flèches avaient arrêtées de pleuvoir, il se retourna vers le lieu d'où elles devaient provenir mais ne vit que un elfe descendre une haute colone de pierre visiblement à cour de munitions...

Il se tourna alors vers Azog, ramassage l'épée d'un de ses enemis, bien déterminé à le tuer...

 **On change** **de côté**

Tauriel c'était retrouver à l'air libre, elle tua un autre orc et tourna dans tout les sens pour essayer de voir Kili... Des bruits de combat la rassurèrent quand à la vie du nain...

"Kili !" cria-t-elle

Aucune réponse

"Kili !!" réessaya-t-elle

"Tauriel !" c'est lui, c'était Kili. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle ne vit pas Bolg courir vers elle et l'envoyer sur des escaliers d'un violent coup de pied...

 **00000000**

Sûrement le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent... J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 5.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Kili et Tauriel, les amants séparés par la mort...

"Tauriel !" c'était lui, c'était Kili. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle ne vit pas Bolg courir vers elle et l'envoyer sur des escaliers d'un violent coup de pied...

Elle se retourna sans aucun doute, prête à se battre... Elle réussit à esquiver un énorme point se dirigeant droit vers son visage puis à plier le bras de l'immense Orc à la dernière seconde avant de lui asséner un coup sur le visage qui lui fit un mal monstrueux à la main du à la dureté de la tête de son adversaire...

Elle se tenit un peu le poignet, se disant que après ça, elle aurait sûrement besoin d'un peu de pommade...

Elle essaya tout de même de réenvoyer un coup sur son adversaire, mais celui-ci attrapa son bras, le tordit, forçant Tauriel à se pencher vers l'arrière, et lui frappa la tête avec le revers de sa main fermée...

Sa vue s'était brouillée mais elle continuait de se battre, essayant tant bien que mal de renvoyer des coup à son adversaire. À plusieurs reprises celui-ci l'avait envoyé valser contre un mur, Tauriel était sûre à présent que en plus de la pommade, elle devrait se soigner le dos, et maintenant elle ne pensais plus "quand ça sera finit" mais plutôt "si je finis en vit".

Alors que Bolg la projeta une énième fois sur le bord du plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient, là projenuture d'Azog s'avança vers elle, prenant sa masse en main, souriant quand au sort qu'il lui réservait...

Tauriel sentait sa fin arrivée. "Ca y est, c'est bon, je vais rejoindre les étoiles...* se répétait-elle en voyant son ennemis s'avancer vers elle.

Alors que Bolg leva sa masse, s'apprêtant à assener le coup de grâce à l'elfe rousse, Kili arriva du toit de la salle qui se trouvait non loin d'ici et sauta sur le dos de Bolg afin de l'arrêter dans son mouvement. Celui-ci se débattit puis envoya le nain sur les escaliers où Tauriel avait été poussé auparavant... L'elfe, elle, ne pouvait qu'observer le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux, le nain qu'elle aimait se battait contre l'orc qui voulait la tuer...

Le fils de Durin se releva, les yeux plein de rage, puis sauta sur l'orc qui lui attrapa le bras, lui donna un coup sur le torse le faisant se pencher à l'horizontale, puis lui attrapa le coup avec sa main gauche l'empêchant de s'échapper. Il leva ensuite sa masse du côté de la pointe et se prépara à planter le nain...

 **00000000** Oui encore un copier coller, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est le dernier normalement...


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel espoir

Alors que Bolg s'apprêtait à abaisser sa masse du côté eu manche sur Kili, l'homme qui auparavant avait sauvé Thorin arriva d'où le neuveux de celui ci avait sauté pour sauver l'elfe... Sauf que, lui, avait son épée en main, tournée vers le bas et qu'il la planta dans la jambe qui, par douleur, lâcha Kili et sa masse qui tombèrent tout deux à terre dans un bruit sourd pour le nain et aigus pour la masse...

Bolg criait, il se tenait la jambe. L'homme retira son épée du dit membres. Lorsque l'orc se tourna vers lui, il écarquilla les yeux et un air inquiet se forma sur son visage. L'homme, lui, n'avais pas bouger et regardait la Progeniture d'Azog droit dans son œil encore valide... Celui-ci reprit son visage fermé et cruel puis se leva et parti précipitamment vers les escaliers montant sur le côté. L'homme s'accroupi devant un Kili inconscient, lui pris le poux puis se leva quelques secondes plus tard épée en main et se tourna vers Tauriel.

Il fit un "oui" de la tête.

"Il va bien" lui dit-il en elfique. La jeune elfe ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée, et essaya tant bien que mal de ramper vers son nain.

L'homme regarda dans la direction où Bolg était parti, puis s'élança vers cet endroit.

Il se retrouva sur une grande place dont le sol était fait de carrelage gelé. Sur la droite, il y avait le vide, ou en tout cas un grand creux sans aucun moyen de se rattraper et mortel pour quelconque personne. Sur la gauche, il y avait un mur de pierre gelé également, comme à peu près tout les murs ici. Et en face, il y avait Bolg, qui tentait de courir à l'opposé en boitant, le trou présent dans sa jambe le gênant...

L'homme s'avanca vers l'orc, déterminer.

"Cela fait trop longtemps que je te cherche Bolg, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, pas cette fois..."

L'interpeller se retourna, on pouvait lire aisément une peur incommensurable sur son visage.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

L'interpellé se retourna, on pouvait voir une grande peur sur son visage...

L'homme resserra son emprise sur l'épée qu'il tenait, continuant d'avancer, d'un pas résolu. Bolg essaya de s'enfuir encore une fois mais il trébucha en arrière, le faisant tomber. Il tenta ensuite de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, enfin, donna l'impression de ne pas y arriver...

L'homme avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de l'orc alors que celui-ci était toujours à terre, regardant son ennemis s'avancer lentement, le visage décomposé. L'homme arriva devant lui, le regarda avec dégoût et leva son épée.

"Une dernière pensé ?" dit-il par galanterie.

"Juste une..." Dit son adversaire, commençant à sourire, avant de lui envoyer un formidable coup de poing directement dans le ventre... L'homme se plia en deux, Bolg, lui, se releva sans problème et l'attrapa par le coup avant de le soulever, faisant quitter le sol à son adversaire.

"Pauvre idiot, tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir me tuer aussi aisément ?" Articula l'orc n'ayant pas un bon accent Humain, il prit ensuite l'épée de L'homme et la lança au loin.

Celui-ci regarda son épée partir, un soupçon de peur sur le visage, il se ressesit ensuite pour lui écraser la cuisse, ce qui fit plier la jambe de Bolg. L'homme en profita pour reprendre ses appuis avant de plier la bras lui tenant la gorge, de lui attraper le poignet pour faire flancher ce même bras sur le côté avant d'envoyer un violent coup au visage de Bolg avec sa main restante.

Ce coup fit un mal de chien aux deux adversaires, à l'un car la tête de l'orc était très solide, à l'autre car le coup s'était dirigé vers son nez...

Bolg recula un peu, tenant son membre sensoriel de l'odeur entre ses mains qu'il avait réussi à libéré. Il n'eut qu'une seconde de repos car son adversaire lui sauta dessus avant de lui décocher une magnifique droite aérienne dans le crâne, le faisant reculer encore plus.

Alors que L'homme essaya de réattaquer, Bolg lui attrapa le poing, tourna sur lui même et jeta son adversaire plus loin. Celui-ci fit quelques "tonneaux" avant de tenter de se rattraper en posant sa main au sol et plantant ses pieds dans le sol. Une fois arrêté, il releva la tête et regarda l'orc qui s'avançait vers lui, les poings serrés... Ils entendirent tout les deux une elfe femelle crier:

"Tenez !" en balançant la masse de Bolg sur le plateau sur lequel se déroulait le combat... Les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans les yeux... Le premier à attraper l'arme gagnera sûrement le combat...


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : La fin de...

Le premier à attraper l'épée gagnera sûrement le combat...

Les deux adversaires se précipitèrent alors vers la masse, encore présente lourdement sur le sol. Chacun courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la douleur ayant complémentement disparu du corps de Bolg, celui-ci gardait une allure respectable pour un orc de sa taille.

Voyant qu'il perdait de la distance, l'orc décida de stopper son ennemis en l'envoyant valser d'une poussée de la main, l'homme recula et tomba en arrière de déséquilibre. Lorsqu'il se releva, Bolg avait déjà sa masse en main et se dirigeait vers lui.

L'homme compris assez rapidement qu'il était en mauvaise posture et décida de jouer la tactique plutôt que la force brute. Il fonca alors sur son adversaire qui, surpris, fit balancer sa masse afin de se protéger. L'homme esquiva facilement et ceintura Bolg pour le faire reculer. Alors que l'orc n'avais reculer que de quelques centimètres, il sauta en arrière afin de ne pas se retrouver avec un manche de masse plantée dans le corps...

Il mis ensuite un magnifique coup de pied à son adversaire, encore une fois pour le faire reculer. Il continua dans ces eaux là encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Bolg en eu assez. Il entra en furi et envoya sa masse de tout les côtés, uniquement pour se protéger. Il reculait petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il senti la fin du plateau sous ses pieds. Il se retourna et vit en effet le vide derrière lui, il regarda l'homme et compris son plan, celui-ci se jeta sur l'orc les pieds en avant. Il ne pu rien faire, il était trop tard, Bolg tomba dans le vide, lui et sa masse, l'homme retomba sur le plateau...

"Cette fois c'est bon, tu ne peux plus t'en sortir" Dit-il après avoir repris ses émotions.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le nain et l'elfe qu'il avait laissé précédemment... Il les retrouva les dans les bras de l'autre, leurs épées à la main.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Oui, merci" dit Tauriel.

"Qui êtes vous ?" fit le nain.

"Vous ne m'avez peut être pas vu étant donné que vous étiez inconscient mais j'ai tuer Bolg..." dit l'homme.

"Il t'a sauver la vie" Rajouta l'elfe.

"Très bien, merci, mais qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Ouragorn, mais les elfes me nomment Andariel"


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Andariel

"Les elfes me nomment Andariel"

"Andariel ? L-la flèche de fer ?" balbutia Tauriel. "Comment est-ce possible ? Il est mort de vieillesse il y a bien longtemps..."

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Kili à l'elfe en la regardant.

"C'est une légende de mon peuple, un homme capable de grand explois, d'après certains, il n'aurait jamais perdu un seul combat"

"Les légendes exagèrent toujours tout, j'ai déjà perdu contre quelqu'un... Lorsque j'avais 9 ans" Dit Andariel en souriant avant de se tourner vers Kili.

"J'ai également une petite renommée chez les nains, ils m'appellent Agnostos Teos..."

Kili sembla perdre un instant connaissance, le regard fixé sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de reprendre connaissance.

"Le valar inconnus, le pourfendeur des troupes noires, le fléau à ennemis... Vous êtes retourner en Terre du Milieu ? Pourquoi ?" Dit le nain en regardant intensément l'homme.

"J'y ai toujours habité, je ne suis pas un valar, loin de là, je ne suis qu'un simple homme, un rôdeur, un Dunedain..."

"Cela ne se peux, vous avez aidé Thranduil il y a un siècle... Comment pouvez-vous encore être en vie et surtout avoir l'air si jeune ?" Fit Tauriel, en fixant l'homme, de l'administration plein la voix...

"Je répondrai à vos questions plus tard, vous avez l'air de souffrir..."

Andariel plongea sa main dans ses amples habits et en sorti un petit sac qu'il ouvrit et où il inséra sa main, il la retira quelques secondes plus tard avec la même herbe qui avait permis à Tauriel de sauvé Kili.

Il pris l'herbe dans sa bouche et commença à la mastiquer pendant une dizaine de secondes, il en ressorti une petite bouillie hétérogène qu'il prit dans sa main.

"Avez-vous mal ma dame ?" Demanda-t-il poliment.

"Mes nombreux chocs au dos me font souffrir je doit l'admettre..."

Il lui demanda de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit... Andariel s'approcha alors d'elle et s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, il commença doucement à dénouer les lacets tenant l'habit de l'elfe qui ne fit rien.

"Mais vous n'allez pas bien ?!" Cria Kili en se levant brusquement. "Qui vous a autoriser à la toucher ?!"

"Calmez vous maître nain, je ne fais que la soigner"

Une fois les lacets défaits, il passa sa main pleine de bouillie d'Atelas sur le dos de Tauriel, qui frissonna au contact. Une fois que Andariel eu fini d'étaler la bouillie, il retira sa main et refit les lacets de l'habit de l'elfe.

"Cela devrait vous guérir d'ici peu"

"Merci..."

Andariel de tourna vers le nain.

"En voulez-vous également ?"

Kili tourna la tête, trop plein de fierté pour se laisser être toucher par un homme, sauveur ou non...

"Non merci." Répondit-il sèchement...

L'homme se leva alors, faisant craquer ses genoux avant de se dépoussiérer les vêtements. Il regarda ensuite vers le champ de bataille d'où il vit de lointaines silhouettes volantes venir dans leur direction.

"Les aigles arrivent..."

 **000000000000** Piouf, enfin ! Désolé d'avoir un peu traîné à sortir ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment commencer XD

Pour ce qui est des noms de mon personnage, Andariel est le nom qui est utilisé la plupart du temps, Agnostos Teos n'est qu'un surnom, et pour tout ce qui est plagiat de nom, sachez que Agnostos Teos est une transformation d'une véritable croyance grec et que j'ai apprécié le nom Andariel avant de savoir que c'était un personnage de Diablo...

Je l'ai vu sur un site répertoriant des prénoms elfiques pour hommes et, à l'époque, je n'avais rien vu sur un personnage existant déjà...


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : La cavalerie

"Les aigles arrivent" Au même moment, d'immenses créatures volantes aux plus marrons et grises passèrent au dessus du petit groupe, faisant voleter la chevelure de ceux en dessous...

"Alors nous avons gagné" prononça Tauriel, de la joie plein la voix.

"En effet dame elfe... En effet..." répondit Andariel.

Kili s'avança en boitant un peu afin de voir le champ de bataille entre la Montagne Solitaire et Dale, il l'observa un court instant avant de se retourner en panique.

"Fili !" cria se dernier en tournant sur lui même. "Fili !"

"Es-ce le nain aux cheveux et la barbe blondes ?" le questionna l'homme.

"Oui" répondit vivement le nain en s'approchant de lui, lui attrapa les mains. "Savez-vous où il est ?"

"Je suis désolé mais il n'a pas survécu..." annonça Andariel en baissant la tête avant de la relevé brusquement regardant le dernier prince nain les yeux écarquillés. "Thorin" Prononcèrent les deux en cœur avant de partir à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où se battait Thorin et Azog, Tauriel les suivants de prêt...

Petit bon dans le temps

Les trois personnes arrivèrent assez rapidement au lieu du combat, guidés par l'homme. Thorin reposait au sol, sans aucune trace de Azog dans les parages. Kili tenta de rejoindre son oncle mais Andariel mit son bras devant lui.

"Non" dit celui-ci. "Azog est très futé, c'est sûrement un piège"

Kili pesta mais resta à sa place, Andariel pris une flèche de son quarquoi, son arc et encocha la flèche sur la corde... Il commença ensuite à s'avancer prudemment sur le lac gelé, n'entendant que les bruits des orcs se faisant massacrer par les aigles...

Le roi des nains se releva, doucement, tout doucement. Andariel banda son arc d'un coup sec, prêt à lâcher la corde à tout moment. Il regarda Thorin qui écarquilla les yeux avant de se ressaisir.

"Il est mort" prononça se dernier. "C'est fini"

"En êtes vous sûr ?" s'inquiéta l'homme.

"Oui" sourit Thorin avant de se lever completement. "Et c'est grâce à vous, je ne sais comment vous remercier"

Il s'avança vers lui, avant de voir son neveux, il sourit à s'en fendre les zigomatiques en le regardant.

"Kili, tu es en vie..."

"Mon oncle" rit Kili en s'approchant de lui.

Ils se prirent tout les deux dans les bras, terriblement heureux de se retrouver.

Kili se détacha de son oncle quelques secondes plus tard, il tendit le bras vers Tauriel et Andariel.

"Et c'est grâce à eux deux, si ils n'étaient pas là, je serai mort..."

Thorin s'inclina respectueusement face à Tauriel...

"Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon héritiers..."

Tauriel sourit, elle imaginait bien que Thorin n'accordait son respect qu'à de rares occasions, et ça la touchait, elle s'inclina alors respectueusement à son tour.

"Ce fut un plaisir mon roi"


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Longue vie au roi !

Cela faisait deux jours que la Bataille des Cinq Armées a eu lieu, les troupes de Azog et de Bolg ont été détruites, les deux généraux sont morts et seuls quelques déserteurs ont reussi à s'enfuir...

Les nains, les elfes et les Hommes ont subit de lourdes, de très lourdes pertes. Près de la moitié des Hommes sont morts, un quart d'elfes et un tiers de nains...

Ceux-ci étaient à Erebor, dans la salle des funérailles, le corps sans vie de Fili thronait au milieu de la piece, sur un bloc de pierre orné de runes. Kili, Thorin, toute la compagnie et Dis, la sœur de Thorin et mère de Kili et Fili étaient en train de se recueillir devant le corp de leur compagnon, tous pleuraient.

Des dizaines de nains était également dans la pièce, tous la tête baissée, pleurant la perte de leur prince, ainsi que de leur père, de leur mari ou de leur fils... Des elfes et des Hommes étaient également présents, en bien plus petit nombre. Thorin savais que sans eux, jamais ils n'auraient pu défendre Erebor, il les avaient donc laisser entrer dans la montagne ce jour ci, et avait donné le collier de perle à Thranduil, pour le remercier avoir fait couler le sang des siens... Il avait également donné l'or promis aux Hommes...

Tauriel était là également, tout au fond de la salle, la tête baissée elle aussi, Andariel à ses côtés. Depuis le jour précédent, ils avaient un peu discuté et fait connaissance, Tauriel trouvait cet homme, intriguant et plutôt intéressant...

À un moment, elle voulu s'en aller, ne se sentant pas à sa place ici, elle se retourna et essaya de partir discrètement, mais elle fut bloqué par Andariel qui lui avait attraper le bras pour la retenir.

"Attendez encore un peu, la cérémonie sera bientôt finie"

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, une sorte de gong retentit, tout les nains levèrent la tête et sechèrent leurs larmes. Thorin s'avança vers un escalier richement décoré où l'attendait Dain... Une fois en haut, Thorin s'agenouilla en face de son cousin. Celui-ci pris une couronne sur un coussin de velours près de lui, il la posa sur la tête de Thorin et se retourna vers l'assemblée en bas.

"Longue vie au roi !" cria-t-il

Thorin se leva alors sous les applaudissements de tout les nains, de quelques Hommes et de léger claquement de mains de la part ee de Thranduil.

Andariel, lui, lâcha le bras de Tauriel pour applaudir. Celle-ci se tourna vers Thorin et sourit, en fin de compte, elle était heureuse que la montagne est de nouveau un roi...

Le lendemain, les elfes repartirent chez eux emportant les cadavres de leurs confrères... Kili avait fortement insisté pour que Tauriel puisse rester à Erebor et Thorin fini par accepter en guise de gratitude. Andariel alla prévenir le roi qu'il s'en allait...

Thorin insista à son tour pour que Andariel reste, il avait énormément apprécié que cet homme lui sauve la vie. Andariel lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, il fit des adieux bref à Tauriel et à Kili avant de partir quelques heures après les elfes.

Les troupes de Dain repartirent deux jours plus tard, laissant plusieurs des leurs dans la montagne et promettant d'en ramener d'autres...

0000000000

Bonsoir, encore du retard désolé mais je suis en stage découverte XD

J'avoue que j'hésite entre deux suites à l'histoire, je mettrais un sondage sur Google pour vous demander votre avis, mes comptes sont "Agnostos Teos" et "Ouragorn"


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: Une petite pause

Plusieurs semaines étaient passée depuis le départ des nains des Monts de Fer. Une armée de civils venant de tous les royaumes nains étaient venus pour réhabiter la montagne...

Kili et Thorin essayaient tant bien que mal d'oublier la perte de Fili... Dis, la mère de Fili et de Kili n'arrangeait pas cette situation, elle était devenu completement dépressive depuis plus d'un mois.

Tout les trois habitaient dans des chambres royal, isolés du reste des nains. Et malgrés la réparation de Erebor, Kili s'ennuyait ferme. Les seules personnes qu'il voyait, c'était des nains qui l'aidaient à porter des pierre pour reconstruire des habitations. Il voyait bien Tauriel de temps en temps, mais elle aussi reconstruisait la montagne, et donc les deux étaient bien trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Thorin, lui, s'occupait déjà des papiers et de l'administration, il travaillait généralement dans son bureau. Kili sortait de sa corvée du jour et se dirigeait vers le bureau de son oncle.

Il frappa la porte pour se manifester sa présence avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

"Je dois vous parler mon oncle"

Thorin leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait, il le posa et se redressa en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Je t'écoute"

"J'aimerais que Tauriel vive avec moi"

Thorin se caressa la barbe, donnant l'air de réfléchir.

"Je lui ai autorisé à rester ici, tu veux en plus que je l'autorise à vivre dans les chambres royal ?"

"Oui c'est ça"

Thorin se repris son parchemin et se replongea dedans.

"Soit, mais je compte sur vous pour rester discret"

Kili sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit.

"Merci mon oncle"

Il s'en alla rejoindre Tauriel, tout joyeux.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Kili arrive devant la porte de l'habitation de Tauriel. Celle-ci était attablés, en train de manger quelques plantes pour son dîner.

Kili frapa la porte.

"Tauriel ?"

L'elfe se depecha d'aller ouvrir la porte tout sourire. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit un Kili souriant joyeusement. Tauriel s'abaissa pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

"Comme tu m'as manqué !"

Kili profita du baiser avant de le briser.

"J'ai parler à mon oncle, tu habites maintenant avec moi !"

Le sourire de Tauriel s'agrandit tellement que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre ses oreilles.

"Alors allons chez nous" dit-elle avec le sourire.

Kili lui prit la main et l'amena dans le couloir royal pour passer une nuit des plus toride...

 **000000**

Un chapitre court, mais je n'avais aucune imagination... Voulez vous que je fasse un chapitre lemon pour décrire la nuit toride dont j'ai parler ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Tauriel et Kili étaient enlacés dans la chambre nuptiale du jeune prince. Voilà plusieurs mois que l'elfe avait emménagé dans les quartiers du nain, et ils en profiter bien les bougres. Ils se faisaient plaisir l'un l'autre au moins une fois par jour, si ce n'est plus... La réparation d'Erebor avançait bien, tellement bien que la plupart des maisons étaient reconstruites et que les enfants avaient pu retourner à l'école.

Tauriel avait un peu de mal à se faire accepter par la famille du nain, par son peuple également d'ailleurs. Les nains ayant une aversion particulière envers les elfes, sa venue dans la montagne ne se faisait pas dans les meilleures conditions.

La personne la plus compliquée à faire accepter la présence de l'elfe était sûrement Dis. La mère était tout particulièrement rétissante à l'idée que son dernier fils ne partage son lit uniquement avec une elfe. Thorin également avait quelques doutes sur cette situation, bien qu'il commençait petit à petit à apprécier la femme.

C'est d'ailleurs chez la mère de Kili que Tauriel se rendait, elle avait une conversation importante à avoir avec elle...

Tauriel frappa la porte pour avoir l'autorisation de rentrer. Autorisation qu'elle reçu d'une voix grave et visiblement occupée. L'elfe ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Dis se tenait face au mur sur un bureau où l'on pouvait voir des parchemins et des plumes à encre. L'elfe s'approcha de la femme avec méfiance.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous dérangez quelques minutes ?

-C'est déjà le cas, dit la nain en se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir. Parle maintenant.

-Euh, je voudrais vous demander, que diriez vous si Kili et moi nous... Hésita l'elfe.

-Si vous ?

-Si nous avions un enfant...

La naine resta bouche bée avant de se retourner sur son bureau et de prendre un parchemin en main, sans répondre à l'elfe.

-Madame ?

Aucune réponse.

-Madame ? Réessaya-t-elle

Toujours rien.

-Je vois, désolée du dérangement...

Tauriel s'en alla la tête baissée, bien sûr elle ne s'attendait à rien, mais une réponse aurait été la bienvenue, peu importe laquelle...

 **Un peu plus tard**

Tauriel était convoqué dans le bureau de Thorin, apparemment c'était la journée rendez-vous avec la belle famille aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de celui-ci et la frappa.

«Entrez, dit Thorin avec beaucoup plus de sympathie que sa sœur.

Alors Tauriel entra, toujours prudemment.

-Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui, assis toi.

Le nain était sur un grand fauteuil au milieu de sa chambre, en face de lui se tenait un petit siege assez confortable près d'une cheminée où brûlait quelques bûches. Tauriel alla s'asseoir sur le siege et regarda Thorin d'un regard inquiet.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je voulais te parler par rapport à un poste...

-C-comment ça ?

-Les elfes ont-ils une aussi bonne vue que le disent les légendes ?

-Euh, cela dépend des personnes et de ce que disent les légendes...

-Elles disent qu'un elfe peut voir nettement à plusieurs centaines de mètres si il se concentre.

-Dans ce cas c'est vrai...

Le nain se leva de son siège et dit d'un air entendu :

-Dans ce cas c'est réglé, tu deviens gardienne de la porte principale, cela te permettra de te déplacer à l'air libre lors de tes rondes également.

-C-c'est vrai ? dit-elle presque bouche-bée de cette déclaration.

-Bien entendu, j'annoncerai la nouvelle au banquet de ce soir.

Tauriel se leva et s'inclina respectueusement

-Merci beaucoup...

-Ça arrange tout le monde alors pas besoin de me remercier. Allez, va, tu commencera la semaine prochaine...

-Merci beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, Tauriel s'en alla toute contente, elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver l'air frais ! Cela lui manquait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru...


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Tauriel avait été promu gardienne de la porte. L'emploi du temps de ses journées était assez simple, regarder si quelqu'un venait, et prévenir le roi si c'était le cas. Même si c'était un peu répétitif, Tauriel appréciait son travail car elle pouvait souvent être à l'extérieur, les nains lui ayant trouvé un cheval à sa taille, elle allait souvent regarder les horizons d'un peu plus loin.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en train de voir si tout était calme autour de la montagne, elle s'arrêta en voyant des centaines de silhouette sortir de la Forêt Noire. Elle s'empressa alors de remonter à cheval pour retourner à Erebor et prévenir Thorin.

Une fois la porte traversée, elle couru vers la salle du throne où Thorin avait un entretien avec un des chefs architectes chargé de la reconstruction de la montagne.

-Mon roi, des centaines de personnes sortent de la Forêt Noire, je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'ils étaient... dit-elle alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Thorin se leva de son throne rapidement et lui ordonna d'un ton plus que autoritaire.

-Partez avec une troupe de soldat et identifier qui ils sont, revenaient nous prévenir si ce sont des ennemis...

Tauriel acquiesça de la tête et sorti de la salle pour retourner à la porte. Là-bas, elle demanda à un petit groupe de nains de l'accompagner et ils partirent tous très vite, Tauriel sur un chevalier, les nains sur des poneys.

Ils mirent quelques minutes pour retourner là où Tauriel avait vu les silhouettes, celles-ci avaient bien avancé et on pouvait maintenant en voir environ deux cent. L'elfe, qui avait une vue bien supérieur aux nains, pu déjà dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des orcs. Plusieurs nouvelles minutes étaientpassés et maintenant Tauriel pouvait clairement voir leur race.

-Ce sont des Hommes !

Les nains se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils montèrent sur leurs poneys et partirent rejoindre ces étrangers. Tauriel les suivis et quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant ces hommes. L'elfe avait un sourire à s'en fendre les joues.

-Andariel ! dit celle-ci

Un grand homme brun et au visage magnifique s'avança par rapport à ses congénères et s'abaissa respectueusement.

-Dame Tauriel...


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Voilà plusieurs semaines que le groupe de Andariel s'était installé sur les flancs de la Montagne Solitaire. Thorin en était plus qu'heureux car maintenant, des personnes protégeaient et entretenaient l'avant de Erebor. Le groupe était un groupe d'à peu près 500 hommes et femmes qui faisaient partie des Rôdeurs. Ils en avaient marre de vivre en Nomade et donc lorsque Andariel leur a proposé de venir s'installer ici, ils ont tout de suite accepté.

Maintenant ils avaient installé un campement devant la porte. Des maisons en bois et en pierre commençaient à etre construites et pas mal d'Homme aidaient les nains à reconstruire la montagne.

Andariel passait beaucoup de temps avec Thorin, Kili et Tauriel, rapprochant un peu plus les trois. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers chez Tauriel et Kili qui lui avaient demandé de venir les voir. Il entra donc sans frapper.

-Bonjour, vous voulez quoi ?

Tauriel sourit et répondit.

-Assis toi s'il te plaît...

Ce qu'il fit.

-Voilà, on a appris aujourd'hui que Tauriel est enceinte. dit Kili après quelques secondes.

Andariel avait l'air choqué et ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ah, félicitations...

 **00000000**

Je suis désolé je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspirations ces temps-ci, je préfère faire une pause (peut être définitive) plutôt que d'essoufler la fanfictions...


End file.
